


Eidolon

by tetila (AwakeMySoul)



Series: Alphabet Challenge [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeMySoul/pseuds/tetila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Dan was just five years old he met a boy in kindergarten. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eidolon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to [ Scribblscrabbl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblscrabbl) for betaing a long long long time ago.  
> This a repost.

When Dan was just five years old he met a boy in kindergarten. 

He knows he had soft, chocolate brown hair and freckles splattered all over his skin, but what he remembers the most are the boy’s eyes, big and of the softest-looking brown he had ever seen in his young life. For a week they laughed and played together in his favourite little corner of the playhouse, shared a blanket for their after-lunch naps and taught each other small words in their respective languages. _Excavadora_ , a little, yellow plastic Digger. 

That week was the first time Dan willingly left the house for Kindergarten in the morning. 

On Friday that week he experienced his first heartbreak. 

He had waited in their little corner the whole afternoon, but the boy didn’t show and he never saw him again. Dan’s mom always said he was Dan’s eidolon, a phantom, a manifestation of Dan’s imagination out of his need for a friend in a foreign town. 

Dan was fourteen when he finally believed her. 

His parents had invited Mrs. Oleson, his old nurse, for coffee. She had a dozen embarrassing stories about him, but not once mentioned the boy in one of them and when he finally asked her about him, she only looked at him like he had mentioned a ghost. Mrs. Oleson never forgot one of her fosterlings, he knew that. 

He is twenty-five when he finally finds his eidolon.

He is walking around a corner, hot coffee in hand and too late for his lectures when he bumps into a solid form. The coffee in his hand spills all over them and he curses his luck under his breath, but freezes when he sees the face of the man he ran into. The hair is different, but the freckles and the eyes are the same. 

Right in this moment Dan feels the hole in his heart mend.

**~The End~ ******


End file.
